


Classical

by gospelburnout



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Angst, Classical Music, Gay, M/M, Piano, Smut, abuse tw, disordered eating tw, insecurity tw, kellic - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, musician!ke, musician!vic, sexual situations tw, suicial thoughts tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gospelburnout/pseuds/gospelburnout
Summary: Kellin Quinn, piano prodigy and anxious mess, cannot stand Vic Fuentes, fellow piano prodigy. But something brings them together when Vic needs someone the most.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags for trigger warnings

Vic's fingers ran across the black and white keys, well practiced movements flowing so effortlessly that even Kellin was impressed. His face was blank, eyes not shining like they normally did when he played- and Kellin wanted to laugh. The hickey hidden on Vic's neck by his hair and his lack of focus must have some sort of connection.

Vic's back was straight, shoulders hunched forward ever so slightly, biting his lip as his fingers started to move even quicker, nimbly playing 'Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2'. It was breathtaking to watch- so paradisiacal. His fingers never missed a key, and his form never faltered. It was like he was made to play the piano, perfectly crafted to be among the likes of Beethoven himself. And it drove Kellin insane.

Kellin was never that perfect, his fingers slipped off keys and he awkwardly pressed the wrong keys and he would hunch over too much and look far too stressed. His music was beautiful as well- just not as perfect.

The stage lights were shining on Vic, onto his perfectly pressed suit and his perfectly shined shoes, and the way he played through the fastest parts of the composition. It was like he didn't even take a breath while playing, lips remaining pressed firmly together and his hands never started to shake like Kellin's did.

Vic played through the forte notes well, putting just enough force behind them to make them loud but not overbearing. His head tipped back slightly, hair falling out of his face as he neared the end of the composition, still playing just as perfectly as he had when he started.

It was over quickly, one final note filling the room before Vic was standing up to bow. It was just them, Kellin didn't understand why he bothered to bow- maybe it was an ego thing. It irritated Kellin though, Vic knew he was talented- beyond talented really, he was absolutely brilliant at music, and he was never humble enough to act like he wasn't, he just boasted about it whenever he had the chance.

He never outright said that he was better than Kellin, but his actions showed that he believed he was. Whether it was the way he zoned out when Kellin played- obviously disinterested- or the fact that he always cleaned off the keys after Kellin touched them, like he wasn't good enough to be touching the same piano that Vic did.

Kellin rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall side stage as he waited for Vic to be done being full of himself. Out of all of the people in New York City- why did Vic have to be selected for the same program as him?

Vic was shuffling his sheet music into a pile, his face still blank and Kellin noted the way Vic's foot was tapping on the floor. The only emotion Vic ever showed openly was pride- so seeing him on edge was odd. But Kellin didn't really care- he just wanted to play a few compositions so he could go home. Maybe Vic was trying to hurry away so he could go see whoever left the hickey on him. The thought of perfect little Vic Fuentes having sex was bordering on hilarious- and was definitely odd.

They had to watch each other play- it was supposed to be good for learning, but Kellin knew that Vic wouldn't stay to watch him play. He normally stayed for a minute and then slowly disappeared backstage and then presumably out the back door. Kellin didn't blame him- the worst part of his day was watching Vic play, but he did it anyways- it would be nice if Vic would show him the same respect.

A respectful sort of hatred.

Vic was walking over to side stage, brown eyes focused on the ground, shoulder brushing slightly against Kellin's as he reached to set his sheet music down on the small wooden table they had put back there for that exact purpose.

"Good job, Vic. Perfect as always." Maybe he said it with a bitter tone, he truly didn't mean to- he didn't want to hate Vic. But from the way Vic huffed he knew he'd said it with irritation lacing his voice. Not like he cared if he hurt Vic's feelings, he'd been pampered since birth- maybe he needed a reality check.

"Excuse me." Vic muttered, moving past Kellin, looking beyond irritated. It was no secret that they didn't like each other and it always amused Kellin that Vic was so bothered by even the smallest things.

"Who are you going to fuck?" Kellin was blunt, and it always made Vic blush.

Vic's cheeks were turning red, his hand covering the hickey on his neck, and in a small- maybe even frightened voice- he begged, "Please don't tell my parents. Please Kellin- I'll do anything."

Kellin was tempted to laugh, or say one of the numerous sex jokes floating around his mind, but something about the way Vic was looking at him felt powerful- like his eyes could bend Kellin's will until he did exactly what he wanted. It felt vulnerable.

"Tell them what? Sorry pretty boy, I don't pay enough attention to anything you do or say to have anything to tell them anyways." That wasn't entirely true. Kellin paid more than enough attention to Vic. every tiny detail of him was so captivating and it made Kellin hate him even more.

Vic rolled his eyes, "thanks. I guess." He let go of his neck and Kellin laughed softly, it wasn't just any hickey- it was massive. Like some guy had just spent an hour making it. Of course Vic would be into something like that. He had to make even kinks feel washed out and boring.

"Was he trying to eat you or something?" Kellin couldn't stop staring at it, and it was making Vic blush even more, his foot started to do the nervous tapping again.

"Well he did eat me out- oh my god I did not just say that out loud. Please tell me I didn't say that. Oh my fucking god, I am a mess, please excuse me an-and forget about everything. Please excuse my language," Vic couldn't stop talking. His whole face so red and he looked like he was about to cry from embarrassment. Maybe Vic wasn't so perfect after all.

"This is the best day, perfect little Vic is kinky? And curses? What's next? Are you going to confess your love of metal music and start playing the drums or something?" Kellin loved teasing him, Vic fell for everything.

"No! I don't like that type of music. Why are you so rude to me all of the time?" He was getting flustered, tripping over some of his words.

"Because you're easy Vic. And I mean- apparently in a few ways. Go get that dick-" Vic's eyes went wide and he quickly cut him off.

"I am going to the library, do not speak to me like that." He was trying to keep himself together, biting his lip to keep himself from smiling. Maybe a little teasing was what Vic needed to loosen up.

"Okay, Vic. But go easy okay? We have a performance tomorrow and the last thing you need is to be sore-" Vic started heading towards the door, shaking his head quickly, "it'd be hard for you to sit for three hours, yanno."

"Goodbye, Kellin." All of that and he wouldn't even stay to watch Kellin play. Kellin frowned- it'd felt almost like they were a little more than enemies for a minute, but he quickly brushed it off. He could never be friends with someone like Vic, and he was sure that Vic felt the same way about him.

Kellin picked up his own sheet music for 'Moonlight Sonata', making his way over to the piano, sitting down in the same spot that Vic had been minutes earlier. He always wondered if people looked at him with the same kind of awe that he looked at Vic with. He'd been told he was talented before- he wouldn't of gotten accepted to the program if he wasn't, but that didn't stop the insecurities from eating him alive every time his fingers touched the keys.

The piano was the most beautiful instrument to him. It was sleek, so elegant and grand- it demanded respect and Kellin felt so insignificant sitting there. Maybe everything Vic did wasn't because he hated Kellin- but because he knew that Kellin just wasn't good enough to be in the company of such a beautiful instrument.

Kellin shook his head, annoyed that all of his insecurities had started to get so strong. He rolled his sleeves up, stretching his fingers for a minute before he looked over the first page of sheet music. He had it memorized already, but he always had an anxiety in the pit of his stomach that ached and twisted until he looked it over again. He could be one hundred percent positive that he knew it but he still had to look. He let out a shaky breath, wanting to kick himself when he felt tears building behind his tightly closed eyelids. He refused to let them fall, reciting the words his therapist told him in his mind, "you are talented, you are capable." He didn't believe it, and he couldn't help but to think about how Vic didn't even look at the sheet music the whole time he played, the pages were never flipped, and he most certainly never cried over something so dumb.

The song was slower than what Vic had played, but it was just as beautiful. His hands shook as he pressed the keys, always worrying that he was pressing the wrong ones, not that anyone in the crowd would notice such a minor mistake.

His black hair framed his face in a beautiful way as he played, his pale skin looking so vibrant under the bright stage lights. He had more visible 'flaws' than Vic. Such as the bags under his eyes, dark from lack of sleep and too many all nighters pulled to try and finish all of his school work. His hair was thin and not done, he wasn't even sure if he'd remembered to brush it that morning. His hands were bony, so much so that the only person Kellin had ever dated had not liked to hold his hand, he had said that it felt weird. Kellin sat awkwardly, shoulders too hunched and his legs bouncing too much- he always felt like he was constantly too much of something, but simultaneously not enough.

He bit his lip, hands working over the keys smoothly, and he felt proud of himself for playing with minimal mistakes, but then the anxiety started to grow again and his fingers started to twitch and before he could even think he had pressed the wrong key. It wasn't that noticeable, only someone as well versed in piano compositions as Kellin would recognize the error, but to Kellin it was terrible. The sound repeated in his mind, getting louder and more powerful until Kellin had to stop playing.

He slammed his fist down against his thigh, "fuck!" He was beyond mad at himself. He hated when he got weak and let his anxiety control him. It was the reason he was in therapy. He was trying to learn how to cope with the overwhelming anxiety he faced everyday, but it felt like no matter what he did and no matter what anyone said, it never went away. He didn't understand how Vic could play even the hardest pieces like it was no big deal.

Just another reason to hate him.

Kellin angrily pushed his hair out of his face, biting his lip again as he stared at his sheet music. Tears were threatening to spill out of his eyes, blurring his vision until all of the notes blurred together, his heart rate picking up when the tears started to fall.

"Stupid. You're so fucking stupid." His therapist told him to express self-love and positivity when he talked to himself, but he always ended up getting mad at himself anyways. He hated everything about himself, and his incompetence to perform the piece was pushing him over the edge. He could picture Vic's smirk too, and it made him cry even harder. His hair was sticking to his face, and his hands were shaking as he tried to push it away again, fuck Vic and his perfect smile and perfect face and perfect everything.

Not even the fact that perfect Vic Fuentes was most likely being fucked by some guy could make Kellin feel better. Vic was even better at sex, Kellin hadn't been with anyone in that way in years, only having been sexual for a few months when he got his first, and only, boyfriend when he was fourteen. How did Vic of all people get laid more than him?

Kellin shook his head, brushing away his tears with the back of his hand. He just wanted to go home. There he could relax some, he could take his anxiety meds and listen to some music and try to get some sleep, that sounded much better than crying in an empty auditorium.

Kellin's parents tried their best to support him, they knew how hard it was for him to be working so hard all of the time, so he knew they wouldn't mind if he came home early, but the guilt still ate away at him. They had paid so much money for him to go to lessons there, how fair was it for him to go home early because he was anxious?

He sighed quietly, closing his eyes and focusing on taking some deep breaths before he placed his fingers back on the keys. He had to just suck it up, he had no other choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut warning

Vic moaned softly, lip trapped between his teeth as Oli fucked him. Oli's hands were pinning his wrists above his head, his lips connecting repeatedly with Vic's. Their bodies were tangled together, Vic's legs wrapped around Oli's waist as he thrusted into him.

Oli moved down lower, his lips connecting with the spot right below Vic's jaw, teeth moving over his skin, gently biting until he had left another hickey there.

They were both close, it was hard not to be after having had sex for almost an hour. Oli's lips brushed over his collarbone, and one of Vic's hands ran down his back, felling all of his muscles as he moved even faster, getting more and more desperate for his release.

Vic dug his fingernails into Oli's back, knowing how much Oli enjoyed the pain and the red marks it left behind. "Fuck, i'm so close Oli."

Vic's head tipped back against the pillow, Oli's lips quickly finding their way to his neck again as his thighs started to shake slightly. "Me too, sunshine."

Vic ignored the pet name, rolling his hips up against Oli's to try and help him over the edge, nothing killed the mood for Vic as quickly as pet names did. He knew that Oli liked him, loved him even, and he hated it. It was just supposed to be sex- an emotionless fuck to get both of them off and release some pent up emotions. But as time went on it seemed like Oli was just falling even more.

It felt good though, the sex. Oli hit his spot with almost every thrust, and the way his stomach brushed against Vic's dick with every movement had his head spinning. He always left marks, some more visible than others, and he held Vic with just enough dominance to make him feel small and fragile- just how he liked.

Oli's hair was falling into his face, his moans getting a bit louder as he got closer and closer to the edge, one of his hands holding Vic's hip a bit roughly as he came with one final moan, in the condom of course. Vic loved sex, and he was always safe about it.

Oli's cheeks were flushed red, his whole body trembling from the pleasure, but he didn't forget about Vic. He moved down Vic's body some, arching his back a little so he could take Vic into his mouth. It wasn't very often that Oli gave him a blowjob, so Vic knew he wouldn't be able to last long.

He loved seeing Oli between his thighs, it was like he was made to be there, he had the perfect face and lips for sucking dick and it was disappointing that he didn't do it very much. The image was enough to push Vic to the edge, so when Oli slowly took him all the way, moaning around his dick as his hand ran down Vic's thigh, he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Gonna come, fuck." His voice was a bit deeper due to arousal, and his back arched off the bed when he came in Oli's mouth.

It was unbelievably hot, the feeling of Oli swallowing around him paired with the way he held Vic's hips down made him feel so much pleasure, his nerves tingling as Oli pulled away, small smile on his face that made Vic feel bad all over again.

No one smiles like that after a blowjob, not unless that person is in love with said person they were giving a blowjob to. Vic's stomach felt tight with guilt, but he had told Oli not to get feelings, it wasn't his fault.

Oli gently pulled Vic in for a kiss, and Vic loved that he could taste himself in Oli's mouth, moaning a bit when Oli's hand gripped his ass tightly, before letting go and running up Vic's back, just tracing all of his muscles soothingly.

"That was so good, Vic." Oli's voice was quieter than normal, his eyes shining when he looked at Vic. But it wasn't happiness, but tears.

"I told you no feelings. It's just fucking. If you can't handle it I know at least a dozen other people who would gladly fuck me, so?" Vic didn't mean to be harsh- or maybe he did. Feelings were annoying, they just made everything more complicated and that was the last thing Vic needed in his life.

"I don't have feelings for you, so stop bringing it up everytime we do this." It was an obvious lie, but Vic just sighed.

"We can't keep doing this if you have feelings. I love your dick, like really love your dick. But- I don't think you see me as just a fuck, and as much as I'll miss it, I can't just hurt you over and over." It was the first time he'd had such a serious conversation with Oli, and he couldn't help but to feel like an ass when Oli attempted to clear his throat and just ended up crying instead.

"I can ignore the feelings, please-" Begging annoyed Vic too.

"No. The decision is final. Please just go, Oliver." He kept his voice flat, trying not to pay too much attention to the way Oli's hands started to shake when he pulled on his boxers, or the way he hid his sobs in the sleeve of his sweater.

He just blocked it all out, life was so much better when he was numb.


	3. Chapter 3

Vic's mom drove him to the performance the next morning, he had to be there at seven am to sign in, and then they had an hour for practice, and then it was time for the performances. Vic was beyond nervous, his legs were shaking so badly when he got out of the car that he thought he might fall down.

He closed his eyes tightly, whispering to himself "stop this." It was just a performance, he'd be fine. He knew the compositions well, and he knew that he could confidently play them without any errors, but some part of him got so nervous before each performance. At least if he made a mistake on a normal day, Kellin would be the only person who knew about it, but if he made a mistake when he was performing- it would be in front of two hundred people, many of those people being prominent members of the New York City piano scene. He couldn't mess up in front of them.

His mom walked behind him as he headed inside, trying to ignore how many cars were already parked in the parking lot.

"Victor, walk faster." She nudged his shoulder, and only then did Vic notice that he'd been barely walking, his nerves making themselves known and he had to take a deep breath before he could walk up to the front doors of the building.

The room he walked into was huge, full of people talking and purchasing tickets, as well as tables for everyone to sign in, intimidatingly dressed up people sitting at them to assist the performers.

It was nerve wracking, especially when he saw some of the other people who were there performing, people who he thought were much better than himself, how could he compete with them?

He slowly approached one of the tables, playing with his hair nervously as the man sitting there pushed the sign-in paper towards him. He got no further instructions, so he filled out the paper as quickly as he could, hands shaking a bit as he wrote his name, quite sloppily, onto one of the name tags they had sitting on the tables. His hair kept falling in his face, and he brushed it away each time, but his face got more and more flushed with every time, so he was glad when he got to sign his name on the bottom of the form and handed it back to the man, who skimmed it before setting it in the pile of other filled out forms.

The man pointed them to the door that lead backstage, and his mom didn't even wish him luck before she was heading to her seat. Vic felt his heart drop a little, but he quickly forced a smile onto his face, not wanting anyone to think he was nervous. He was Vic Fuentes- he never got nervous, especially not over a meaningless performance.

There were a lot of people backstage, somewhere around twenty people, so the space was a bit cramped, and Vic hated that he immediately looked for Kellin, finding him leaning against one of the walls, his phone in his hands.

Vic walked a bit closer to him, liking that there was at least one person he knew there, but Kellin didn't look up from his phone. Vic scowled a bit, not used to Kellin just straight up ignoring him, but he tried not to let it get him down- they weren't friends after all.

He just walked away from Kellin, finding an empty spot by the bathrooms, sitting down so his back was pressed against the wall and his knees were tucked against his chest. They only had a few pianos for practice on the stage, and normally the same few people used them, the ones who needed the practice most, so Vic just spent his time before the performance sitting and going over all of the notes in his mind. But the environment backstage was so distracting. Everyone talked loudly, and he could even hear the crowd talking and being far too loud for his liking. It was hot backstage too- everyone was so crammed together and the air conditioner had been broken for quite some time so Vic was very uncomfortable in his suit. People were constantly tripping over him too, disturbing his thought process and making him feel even more anxious. He hated it- all he wanted to do was play piano the way he wanted. He didn't want to study dozens of pages of sheet music to impress people who didn't even know his first name.

He tried to relax, taking some deep breaths and stretching his legs out a bit- but he was interrupted by none other than Kellin.

"Hey, what happened last night?" He was smirking, tapping Vic's leg with his foot a bit before he sat down next to him, way too close for comfort. Vic could feel his shoulder against his own, and Kellin's hand kept brushing over his thigh every few seconds.

"Nothing. I went to the library and studied." Vic tucked his legs back up to his chest so Kellin would stop touching his thigh, leaning his chin on them and shutting his eyes- trying to tell Kellin to go away without actually telling him.

"Sure you did. That's why you have another hickey- you really need a better concealer for that." Kellin was smirking still, and Vic hated it.

"Why I have that is none of your business. For someone who hates me you are awfully concerned over my sex life. Are you jealous? Because maybe if you weren't such an asshole to me all of the time I would say you're attractive. But being a jerk makes you so unattractive. So sorry, but I will never sleep with you, so just stop harassing me about my sex life." Vic snapped, only opening his eyes so he could glare at Kellin, loving how shocked he looked. "And stop calling me perfect. I'm far from perfect and I really don't appreciate you constantly belittling me and acting like i'm just some snob or whatever."

"Woah- little Vic Fuentes can get angry?" Kellin was mocking him, laughing a bit when Vic just glared at him even more.

"Everyone gets angry. Just leave me the fuck alone." Vic closed his eyes again, not having to look to know that Kellin left not too long after he said that.

Vic would be lying if he said he didn't miss Kellin sitting with him, at least he had felt like he wasn't completely alone. He tried to block everything out, wanting nothing more than to be at home in his bed where he felt comfortable. If he was going to feel alone he would like to actually be alone, instead of having to watch everyone around him interact with their friends while he sat to the side with no one. It made him feel so pathetic- what seventeen year old didn't have a friend? Even Kellin had found someone to talk to- Vic didn't know his name, but he was tall and muscular- something that Vic wasn't.

That made him feel so stupid for assuming Kellin even wanted to fuck him- why would Kellin want to do that? He was just making fun of Vic, not flirting with him. It'd been so long since someone gave Vic a genuine compliment that he'd started taking everything wrong, he always got too hopeful and too naive- which was ironic since Kellin seemed to think he was perfect for some reason.

Vic tapped his foot against the floor, trying not to listen to the compositions the people practicing were playing, they all sounded so good, even the kids that Vic used to consider not that good were playing well, and it just made his nerves grow even more.

He only had a few more minutes before it'd be time to go on, he was the first one playing- followed by Kellin since they went to the same place for their lessons. Vic had a feeling that everyone would do so much better than him, one of the nightmares he always had about performances going wrong would surely come true.

Vic stood up, hurrying into the bathroom so he had enough time to wash his face and try to make his face look less red before he had to go on, the stage lights would amplify everything and he didn't want people thinking that he'd been having a mental breakdown backstage.

It wouldn't be the first time he'd went on stage after crying- but it'd been years since he'd broken down like that. Now he was Vic Fuentes, a mature and talented musician who was not allowed to break down or have weak moments.

Vic liked having a good reputation- but some part of him really missed being allowed to be weak and fall apart.

There was some sort of comfort in the imperfection of it all.

But now he had to just wash his face with cold water, comb his hair with his fingers as best as he could and put on a brave face.

"Vic Fuentes, you're on."


End file.
